IDENTITY DEITY
by Hennakara
Summary: Harry Potter finds out that he is not exactly mortal or immortal but a combination of the two. How complicated will this life be?
1. CHAPTER 1 THE AWAKENING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Greek gods. JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and whoever first wrote the Greek myths.

CHAPTER 1 THE AWAKENING

On a clear summer's day two days after one of her two best friends birthday, Hermione found the newly fifteen-year-old Harry Potter sitting underneath a spreading oak looking at his hands. "What's up mate!" Exclaimed her other best friend Ron Weasley. He sat his tall lanky form down beside Harry's shorter form. Hermione noticing that Harry hadn't replied to Ron's inquiries asked as she sat down on Harry's other side, "what's the matter Harry?"

Harry looked up and smiled sadly at his two best friends. Hermione gasped when she looked into Harry's emerald eyes. They were now way too old for someone so young. Harry smiled sadly again. Ron had also noticed his friend's eyes but was in too much of a shock to let out any noise whatsoever.

Harry sighed again and said with a wan smile, "I guess, I need more practice on hiding my true age now."

"W – what do you mean?" Ron managed to stammer out before Hermione could ask her questions.

Without answering Harry got up and walked a few steps away and turned around to look at his two best friends to make sure they were still watching him. Then he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly and as he did so the shadows of the trees which he was standing under started to melt away and in their place was a shining light that surrounded Harry pulsing ever so gently. Hermione got up and walked closer to Harry who in turn backed away. He raised his hands and said, "Hermione, don't touch me right now. If you do, there will be nothing left of you except a pile of ashes. Let me return to normal." And as he did so he looked into Hermione's gradually understanding eyes. He smiled warily at her again and said, "I take it that you're beginning to understand what the pulsing light means. But know this that was only a fraction of what it really is."

"But Harry, if I'm assuming what that light means, how can it be true? The Greek gods were just myths to everybody except for those who deeply believe in them."

"Hermione, it is true," Harry said placing a hand on her shoulder now that he was back to normal. "I am true."

"How?" Hermione breathed in awe.

But before Harry could respond Ron exclaimed, "what are you both on about?"

Harry smiled and sat down again beside his two friends and said, "Many thousands of years ago, the fates, made a rare prophecy. A prophecy that did not leave my own lips." Harry raised a hand to quieten his friends questions, "let me finish this story then you may ask questions." At their nods Harry continued. "This prophecy states: the teller of prophecies shall become a child of prophecies. When the lands are in darkness he shall be the sun. son of a God and Goddess, son of man and woman he shall not lose his divinity or humanity, He will be of both. Immortal of flesh except of old age, sickness and death. The perfect blend of human and divine shall walk the earth in times of great darkness and evil. No deity can duplicate this unity. He shall be marked by evil's hand with the symbol of his father. When darkness rises using his blood shall he awaken fully. When the teller of prophecies and the sun shall become the child of prophecies shall victory blossom to his light. So on my fifteenth birthday of this life I regained my memories and powers of my immortal life. I am still coming to terms with more than a millennium of memories." He once again looked into his friend's eyes and said, "I will understand if you two do not want me around anymore, for I am more of a danger to you. I cannot die by Voldemort's hand immortal now that I am, the spells that would hit me would bounce off of me and hit one of you. Not to mention I hold the sun in me and at times I will have to leave the human world to refresh the sun above us."

There was complete silence as Ron and Hermione digested the eloquent speech of their now centuries old friend. It was Ron who spoke up first and not being his usual dense self said, "Harry, I know I did not understand half of what you just said but I shall not abandon you even immortal that you are. And I believe Hermione feels the same way." At this Hermione beamed at Ron and hugged him over Harry. As she let go of Ron she turned to Harry and nodded fiercely an agreement to what Ron had just said. But before she could voice her own agreement Ron spoke up again, now acting his usual self and said, "what the hell does all that prophecy mean?"

Harry smile was so bright that his two friends had to look away but they smiled in return knowing he was happy that they hadn't shunned him away. But before Harry could respond to Ron's question Hermione with a calculating gleam to her eye turned to Harry and said one word, "Apollo?" Harry just lowered his head in answer. Hermione gasped. This new information was really doing her head in, she was sitting right next to Apollo the god of prophecy and of the sun and he was one of her best friends.

Harry smiled at the look of shock on Hermione's face he then turned and saw that Ron's face was slowly reaching that point as well. Harry sighed, and scooted in front of his friends and snapped his fingers in front of their eyes causing a little spark of golden heat, that startled them back into consciousness. Harry grinned sadly at them and said, "But I am also your friend Harry Potter."


	2. CHAPTER 2 QUESTIONS ANSWERED AND DEITIE

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Greek gods. JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and whoever first wrote the Greek myths.

CHAPTER 2 QUESTIONS ANSWERED AND DEITIES

the three sat quietly together in comfortable silence. Two of them coming to terms with their friends uniqueness. And he himself sorting his memories into relative order so he could draw on his old experience at a moments notice. He had learned this technique over a century ago.

Suddenly the quiet was broken by the tread of someone coming down the path to them. As they looked up they saw the witch in question casting notice me not charms as she came to the three. Ron and Hermione only saw their strict Transfiguration professor, Professor McGonagall. But Harry scrambled to his feet and looked closely at his coming professor, "Minerva? Athena? Sister?" For he saw for the first time that the professor who up till this point had always seem firmly grounded and solid was now a figure that flickered between solid and insubstantial divinity. Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry, "yes Apollo I am she." Ron and Hermione looked from Professor McGonagall to Harry in confusion. Professor McGonagall noticed the confused looks on their faces and smiled at them and turned back to Harry, "I see that you have told your friends, Apollo. but they do not have the site, they only see me as their human teacher." Harry just smiled in response.

Before Harry could clarify what was going on to Ron and Hermione, Harry's head snapped to the side as he saw Aries striding towards them and heard his call, "welcome back to the world of consciousness my dear brother. And well well well nice to see you again dear sister. Longtime no see." Harry could catch a bit of sarcasm in his voice as he turned to address Athena. Harry rolled his eyes as Athena turned to Aries, "yes well, dear brother I am not off in some far reaches of the sky sharpening my sword." Before anyone could respond to this a beautiful voice said with a sigh, "after these many years of silence did our beloved sister and brother have to start bickering again? Oh by the way dear brother nice to see that you have your memory back." Harry smiled at Aphrodite and asked, "how are you doing my dear sister and how is my dear nephew? Is he still flitting across the world shooting his arrows into everybody's hearts?" All he got in response was a light kiss and a nod for just then out of the woods with a graceful lope of a deer came his little sister his twin who grinned and held him, "well hello twin of mine though I must say we are no longer twins anymore, but I do see the flames of the sun in your eyes." Harry opened his arms to her and said, "come sister moon, huntress, and give your twin a hug."

As all this was going on Ron and Hermione stared in awe, watching Harry either blushing or giving an invisible person a hug. Finally Ron could not take much more of this and said, "what the hell is happening?" It was Professor Minerva McGonagall who answered, "Now Mr. Weasley watch your language. Apollo's just greeting his family again."

"What?" Hermione asked then shaking her head said, "hang on just a moment, Harry just called you, Athena, professor. Are you telling me that you are indeed the goddess Athena? But I thought Harry's they only one able to have a human form?" Professor McGonagall smiled at the confused girl and answered, "yes he is, the only one able to have that perfect balance between humanity and divinity, he is both. But unlike him I am mortal, but with the mind of the goddess and the ability to see my brothers and sisters. If I were to be killed I would die right there and then and return fully to my divine form that neither of you can see." She said gesturing to Ron.

"So you're telling me," Ron blurted out, "That there are bunch of invisible people around here right now." Before anyone could take a negative view on what Ron just said Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Ron, not people, gods and goddesses. But, yes that's what Professor McGonagall was implying."

Harry smiled and bent down to be on the same level as his friends and asked, "Would you like to see them? Mind you if I gave you the site only the three of us and Professor McGonagall will be able to see my brothers and sisters. Ron your brothers and sister might think you have gone a bit nutters. Also the site of Professor McGonagall might give you some headaches looking at her." Harry was interrupted by Professor McGonagall exclaiming "What the!" Harry heard some chuckles in particular coming from Aries and saw Professor McGonagall glaring daggers at the God of war. Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione and asked, "well? If you want this there's no going back once I give you the sight." Hermione nodded eagerly always in search for more knowledge while it took a little longer for Ron to agree, he did not want to be left out of anything.

At their agreement, Harry reached out first to Hermione, placing a finger on each of her eyelids and chanting something quiet under his breath, he then lifted his fingers and gently touched her ears. As she opened her eyes Harry repeated this process with Ron. As Ron opened his eyes he could hear a gasp, for what he saw were three figures that look like they were made out of light glistening in the shadowy light. Harry stepped aside as he watched Hermione get up and take a closer look at the figures standing around them. He warned her gently not to touch the figures of light for if she did she would become a pile of ashes. She nodded, as she breathed in deep in excitement, as she turned to the figure of red light sparking and dancing like flames as light traveled across his muscular form and leapt from his head in dancing sparks, she took in a deep breath and whispered "Aries?" he nodded his head as the sparks danced more frantically. Then she saw a beautiful slender woman of blue light that swirled and crashed like ocean waves on the sand her hair braided with see coral and seaweed and crowned with seashells. If there was any doubt on where the inspiration for mermaids came this beautiful goddess was surely it. Hermione looked at her in awe, and in an astonished voice she whispered, "Aphrodite?" As Aphrodite nodded her head waves of light gushed from her braided hair. At this point of the inspection Harry noted Ron was starting to drool at the beauty of Aphrodite. He chuckled and snapped his fingers producing the same golden heat which shocked ron out of his stupor. Ignoring the boys Hermione turned to the last figure of light, where Aphrodite seemed to resemble the ocean this third figure more resembled the forest than the ocean. Forest green light of every shade, sparkled as if the moonlight had just kissed each leaf leaving a silvery hue to the forest greens. Her hair wrapped in forest leaves and crowned with the moon. It seemed that Hermione now could not say a word above a whisper asked, "Artemis?" she grinned in response sweeping a leaf from her face, but before she could respond a drunken voice slurred his congratulations on seeing his brother awake again. A fourth figure of light appeared, a male not as muscular as Aries, but still well toned, glisten purplish red like newly made wine ever flowing in the sun. But before Hermione could ask if this was indeed Dionysus Harry rolled his eyes at his godly brother and said, "will you ever learn to sober up? And learn to drink responsibly?" There was a chuckle from Artemis as she once again wrapped her arm around Harry's more solid form and said, "Apollo dear twin, you should know, after living centuries, that Dionysus will never learn that particular lesson." Harry grinned at her and said, "one can always live in hope."

Professor McGonagall chuckled at this saying, "when did you get so wise? And how could you when I'm the goddess of wisdom?" She added that last part a little confused. Harry chuckled, "Athena dear sister, you might be the reincarnation of Athena. But your human body cannot handle your full wisdom for if it did, your knowledge would have left your body a mere shell Incapable of life." And with a wide grin he added, "I guess that particular fact was not included in the package when you were born." Harry quickly dodged a swat from the irritated professor. At this everybody present chuckled except for Ron and Hermione for they were blinking fast trying to come to terms with the fact that their professor wavered between solidity and insubstantiality.

Before any one could say anything more Hermione asked, "I want to clarify some points. Firstly, if you were all here 'living' among mortals why could you not interfere with human life, for example Harry's parents Lily and James Potter? Secondly, if you all were here how come no mortal has become ashes as Harry keeps reminding me? Thirdly, just out of plain curiosity what do you really look like Harry? And fourthly, Harry, you and Artemis keep addressing each other as twins what do you mean?"

"Is that all?" Harry chuckled.

"No!" Said a testy Hermione.

In a soothing voice Aphrodite stepped forward and said, "I think I can answer some of the questions. Your first two questions, go hand in hand, Miss Granger. In the old days centuries ago we did have power in the mortal world. But soon people stopped believing in us and thus we lost our power over the mortals. But once they stopped believing in us, we did not just lose our power over mortals but our solid bodies in the mortal world. These forms you now see in front of you are our true forms on Mount Olympus. So the people who do not see us or who do not believe in us cannot be turned to ashes because to them we do not exist, we are like ghosts, they walk straight through us. So does that answer your question about Lily and James Potter?" Hermione nodded sadly; understanding. It took Ron a few more minutes to grasp the concepts, but when he finally understood, judging by his look of sadness and his own question, "so does that mean whenever you walk into a room and we see you we will have to dodge around you so we won't turn into ashes?" At everybody's nods Ron looked dejected and said, "we will look really silly to other people when they see us dodging out of the way of something that is not there." at the harrumph Ron quickly added, "at least to them."

Hermione turned a quizzical look onto Harry, he smiled and responded, "you are wondering what I as Apollo, looked like. Well just imagine a man made out of light, yellow flame light to be exact. Just like the sun." Before Harry could continue in a modest way, Artemis interjected, "you know how Aries looks, imagine him but with curly golden hair like the rest of his flaming gold light and blue eyes. And the reason why we keep calling each other twins is simple, all those centuries ago when we were born, we were born together and that we have the same sky-blue eyes." At this Harry blushed again.

"So in short, Harry as Apollo, is the sun." At everybody's nods of agreement Ron continued, "but what does the prophecy mean?" He said a little exasperated.

"It means," said Professor McGonagle getting into her professor stance, "we will take line by line. The first line says 'the teller of prophecies' which is Apollo, 'shall become a child of prophecies,' I know, not many of you know this but Harry Potter is the child of prophecy even before he remembered he was Apollo. Because before he was born there was a prophecy that states that in short that he and Voldemort are intertwined with one another. Neither will be happy while the other survives." At this point Ron and Hermione gasped and the other deities looked resigned for they understood the ancient prophecy that they were now deciphering. Professor McGonagall continued, "'When the lands are in darkness he shall be the sun.' here is where Voldemort comes into play though not by name. His evil deeds have plunged the world into darkness and when this happens we shall have hope in the sun. There is a double meaning if I ever saw one, the sun is the bringer of light and hope and Harry here as Apollo is known as the Sun God so he is also known as the God of hope and light." At this Harry blushed not used to so much praise in this lifetime. Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry, but continued, "now we get a description of who he is, 'son of a God and Goddess,' the son of Zeus and Leto, a Titaness. 'son of man and woman' Lily and James Potter. 'he shall not lose his divinity or humanity, He will be of both.' he will both be immortal and mortal. 'Immortal of flesh except of old age, sickness and death.' nothing can hurt him except old age, sickness and death."

"Wow!" Breathed Ron in awe now fully understanding what Harry had become. And Harry sighed not really liking what he had become, A human but not quite human.

"That is correct Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagle and she continued deciphering the prophecy, "he is as the prophecy says, 'The perfect blend of human and divine' and he shall comes at the time he's most needed, 'shall walk the earth in times of great darkness and evil. No deity can duplicate this unity.' which means the rest of us cannot become what he has become."

"Athena dear please make that a little less cryptic, will you. For those of us who are not as wise as you." Said a now irritated Aries. With a sigh she said, "we cannot be fully Gods in human form like Apollo can. Now the prophecy says that, Voldemort will mark him as the champion of the light, with the symbol of the gods, the lightning bolt of Zeus, 'He shall be marked by evil's hand with the symbol of his father.'" Professor McGonagle turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "I don't necessarily have to tell you what happened last year but it has credence on the next line of the prophecy, where Voldemort uses Harry's blood to regain a body but in doing so he will awaken the sleeping God within the mortal, 'When darkness rises using his blood shall he awaken fully.' And the last line of the prophecy states, 'When the teller of prophecies and the sun shall become the child of prophecies shall victory blossom to his light.' we shall have victory over the darkness thanks to the god of prophecy and the sun who was reborn fully as Harry Potter the child of prophecy." She beamed at Harry. Harry blushed and said, "well that's all good and true but we haven't fully fulfilled the prophecy yet. That will be a hard road to travel to get to that point. Have you told Professor Dumbledore about the ancient prophecy and who I now am?"

"No!" Exclaimed Professor McGonagall, "he doesn't even know that one of his staff members is a reincarnation of a goddess. And I would prefer to keep it that way and I'm sure you do too."

"Yes! The less people that know about me being the unique 'human God' the better. I get enough fame as it is, just being 'the boy who lived'. I don't need anymore of that thank you." Both Ron and Hermione smiled at this, glad to see their old friend back.


	3. CHAPTER 3 WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Greek gods. JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and whoever first wrote the Greek myths.

CHAPTER 3 WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE?

As everybody digested what had just been spoken about Hermione spoke up, "So, where do we go from here? And if I remember correctly, Harry, you'll need practice on hiding your true age and to diminish your glowing smile."

Harry smiled, but not the sun dazzling smile, and said, "Hermione, I think you just answered your own question. But yes, that is a good question. I think all I need to do…" Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, they were now only what appeared to be a fifteen-year-old eyes, not century-old eyes. Ron and Hermione beamed that Harry telling him without words that he had accomplished his objective. "Ron, Hermione, if you see my fifteen-year-old mask slide from me warn me, will you?" they just nodded. "I have one question though," Ron asked his mind back on the possibility of having to dodge what would appear to be invisible people, "Will Harry have to dodge any of you?"

"No, he won't because he is that perfect balance between humanity and divinity." Said Aries speaking for the first time in a long time. "But we will now be on the mortal plane to help in our little ways."

But before he could continue Hermione interrupted by asking, "but I thought you did not have the power in the mortal world to interfere with the mortals?"

"Well we did not. But now that Apollo remembers who he is, we can act through him, if he wishes."

"What do you mean like take over his body? I know you can't do that with anyone else."

"No." Aries replied, "he can grant us the ability to interact with the mortal world for only short amounts of time. If he so wishes to."

"Ah!" Hermione said now understanding.

But before anyone else could say anything more Harry said, "let's get back to the question Hermione asked before we got into these discussions. A better question may be how do we go back to our normal lives after all this knowledge we've gained?"

Hermione beamed that Harry and said, "Harry, I think you already solved that question. In the simple way of you asking the question." At the quizzical looks she was getting from both Ron and Harry, Hermione sighed and said, "I am pretty sure Apollo would have phrased that question differently. I think you would have said something like ' how do I act more mortal now that I am immortal and and how will Ron and Hermione seemed less knowledgeable before this morning?"

Everybody was silent at the realization what Hermione had just said. The silence was broken by Aries leaning over to Artemis and saying in a quiet voice that everybody could hear, "if I did not know better I would have said Miss Granger is actually the reincarnation of our dear sister Athena instead of Minerva McGonagall." At this everybody was laughing so loudly and even rolling on the ground, except for the two women in question, Hermione beamed and Professor McGonagall looked daggers once more at her annoying brother Aries.

After catching his breath Ron managed to choke out, "We better get back to the Burrow. Mom will get frantic with worry if we not back for lunch. Besides I'm hungry." He finished saying while rubbing his stomach. Harry and Hermione laughed out loud it was so like Ron to think of food.

With a nod the three 'mortals' got up dusted themselves off, waived goodbye to the four 'immortals'. "Don't look now but they are following us." Ron said after they walked a little ways. "Don't be silly Ron, of course they are following. Harry's the only way for them to interact with the living world now and of course they do not want to lose sight of their newly regained brother. But if I had my say, I would like Dionysus to stop weaving here and there. It's starting to creep me out seeing him walk through trees and over ponds without even getting wet or feeling a thing." Hermione said with a sigh.

With a twinkle in his eye that would put Dumbledore's to shame Harry raised one finger to his lips and with the other hand motion them to continue on walking back to the Burrow. A few seconds later, Harry who was still behind his two best friends who were behind Professor McGonagle smiled as they all heard the yelp and then a thud and a splash they turned around to see that Dionysus had landed face first in a puddle. It seemed that somehow Dionysus had been hit by something hot had become a little solid around the feet and tripped over a stone in the path and landed face forward in the puddle. Which made Aries start to roll around on the ground with laughter and they could only hear a few words of what he was saying, "if I could… I would… Well… Done… Apollo."

"What? I didn't touch him." Harry said innocently which caused Ron and the other deities except for Professor McGonagall to join Aries on the ground. The only three left standing were Hermione and Professor McGonagall both with disapproving glances at Harry who still had an innocent look on his face. Which caused the ones on the ground to roll around even more, except for Dionysus who was looking up puzzled at the antics around him.

"What's going on?" Dionysus asked shaking his wet head like a dog. Which caused those on the ground to laugh even harder if it was possible.

"I just thought that a good wetting would sober you up." Harry said kneeling in front of Dionysus giving him a hand to get up.

"So you omit, it was you!" Said both Hermione and Professor McGonagall with folded arms. Harry blushed, it was strange to get reprimanded by both his human and his immortals sides, for Hermione represented to him his mortal life and Professor McGonagall his immortal life.

"Oh come off of it, who else could have done it? No other deity could have made Dionysus solid enough for that." Ron said through his laughter.

After everybody regained their composure and got off the ground they started walking again. Somehow, a few minutes later Harry could not figure out how, but Ron never got turned into a pile of ashes while he was rolling around with the deities on the ground. Ron himself couldn't answer that question. But soon the puzzle was forgotten when they saw the irate Mrs. Weasley hands on hips, scolding her son and telling Professor McGonagall off for not bringing Harry and the rest home sooner and that was a little past lunchtime and that it was a good thing that she still had food on the table for them.


	4. CHAPTER 4 TRUTH?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Greek gods. JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and whoever first wrote the Greek myths.

CHAPTER 4 TRUTH?

The next morning Harry came downstairs and poked his head into the living room. He saw Hermione sitting on the couch with a large book on her lap. "Good morning Hermione. It looks like you've been on the couch all night and not getting any sleep."

"Well you can't really blame me, especially after that bombshell you through onto my lap yesterday." Hermione said testily, "besides Dionysus was keeping me up with his drunken songs. I can't believe Ginny slept through his songs, but then again, I assume she does not have the sight or hearing to see the gods like you gave us. By the way how could you sleep through all that racket, that Dionysus was making?"

Harry nodded his head to Hermione's assumption then said, "Well after centuries of being with him, you get accustomed to it." Harry added with a mischievous smile, "besides I am used to Ron's snores which are so loud it normally drowns out everything else."

Hermione squirmed a little not knowing how to respond to this, but then she looked down at her lap and saw the book and one phrase jumped out at her 'Apollo is known to be unable to lie.' "Is it true that you cannot lie? That you can only tell the truth?" Hermione asked abruptly.

"Truth is a very slippery concept. How can you be sure that someone is telling the truth? For to them it could be the truth but to you it could be a lie. Also truth can be hidden in what appears to be a lie. Also someone could answer the truth but mislead you while saying the truth, making you forget the original questions that you had asked. Am I telling the truth or am I telling you a lie?" Harry said with a knowing smile, that now was quickly becoming annoying.

Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation, "you are playing with my mind!"

"What are you two talking about in here?" Asked Fred coming into the room.

"Oh nothing really, we are just playing mind games. Aren't we Hermione?" said Harry with a twinkle in his eye that just gave off a small glimmer of the radiant sun hidden underneath what appeared to be a fifteen-year-old human boy.

Hermione just let out an exasperated sigh, shoved the book to one side and stomped out of the room. Harry still smiling followed her into the yard. Ron seeing them exit the house quickly put his fork down and hurried to join them, still yawning. As he reached the outer doorway, he had to quickly step aside to let Aries wander through the house, curious about how mortals live. As he stepped outside he heard Hermione's exasperated voice saying, "why can't you simply answer the question, Harry?"

"Oh but I did." Said a now widely grinning Harry, the sun was glowing from his face.

Before Hermione could retort Ron quickly ran up to Harry covering his eyes and gave a harsh whisper reminding Harry to put a damper on his radiance. At this Harry blushed like the setting sun; then quickly realizing what he was doing closed his eyes took a deep breath and let it out, the radiance had disappeared. But before anyone could say anything more out of the little clump of trees, that Ron and Hermione first got to see the deities, came Artemis just laying her silver bow over her shoulder. When she saw the expression of exasperation on Hermione's face she asked, "were you asking Apollo, whether he can lie or not?" At Hermione's nod Artemis laughed out loud, "you should never ask Apollo that. He enjoys confusing people and yet still speaking the truth. I'll answer that question for you. Yes Apollo cannot lie. But that doesn't mean he speaks the whole truth. He has the skill, honed over centuries, where he only tells part of the truth and lets you figure out what he means by those part truths. For example, there was a small kingdom in Greece where a King came to get his beautiful daughter's future told to him. And Apollo here, told him that his daughter would marry a monster. The king assumed automatically, when Apollo said 'monster' he was referring to a big hulking creature that was so ugly that no one could look at him. But Apollo meant Cupid, who had caused so much heartache for Apollo that Cupid seemed monstrous to him." Artemis smiled at her twin and asked him, "remember Daphne?" At this Harry's smile vanished as he clutched his heart. "Please don't remind me. She was my first true love. Thanks to that monster, Cupid, he made her scorn me with his blasted iron tip arrows. And made her want to live the rest of her life as a laurel tree." Everybody in the yard fell silent at the growl that came from Harry's mouth when thinking about Daphne.

But after a while, Hermione tentatively asked, "But Harry, when you were first talking to Aphrodite you called him your dear nephew, but now you talk about Cupid so differently, why?"

"Because Hermione, as long as he's not around me with those lustful arrows, he is quite the mischievous nephew I enjoy."

At this Hermione realized that it wasn't Cupid that Apollo did not like it was the iron arrows that he despise so much. At this conclusion Hermione beamed, but before anyone could say anything more Mrs. Weasley stuck her head out the door and shouted to the three in the yard, not seen Artemis at all, "Are you three packed? We are leaving for Sirius's house after lunch. You better finish packing before then."

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, they nodded, who then yelled to his mother's retreating back, "WE ARE ALREADY PACKED."

"Well, bring your luggage downstairs and pile them up by the fireplace." Said Mrs. Weasley her eyes darted up the sky and said half to herself, "it seems that the sun is not as bright as it once was. That's interesting." She shook her head and went back inside. Ron and Hermione turned to Harry whose face had whitened, as he breathed, "so that's why this body feel so hot." He then turned to his friends and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can the sun needs its heart back for a while." He then turned to his sister and asked, "Artemis, would you mind taking my place for a little while while I heal the sun? you are the only one I trust out of our siblings, to act out my part well. I'm sure Aries would get frustrated waiting to get into a fight if he was the only way to save the world. As for the others Dionysus is just drunk all the time he's not sane enough to take my place and if I asked Aphrodite I think she would spend most of her time as me in the mirror which is definitely not me." With a sigh and a little laugh Artemis agreed.

She stepped forward Harry put out his hands and closed his eyes. And before the bewildered eyes of his two best friends, Artemis transformed. Artemis's green light dimmed and became flesh, she grew an inch, her long hair receded back into her head and became messy and jet black. Glasses appeared on her face and the ever present lightning bolts scar became visible on her for head. In a few seconds, there stood two Harrys. Ron and Hermione looked between the two and could not tell the difference between them. With a smile the real Harry gave a wave bent his knees and shot up into the sky heading to the sun.


End file.
